The Evans siblings
by Sushigirl10
Summary: A continuation to gleerox's story 'The Evans siblings.
1. A crazy start to the day

The Evans siblings

Chapter 1: A crazy start to the day

**A/N: I just adopted this story from gleerox, she wanted me to continue, the 1st chapter belongs to her, I just fixed the grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

"Sam!" Quinn yelled to her brother from from downstairs. " Sam, come on!" she yelled again. She groaned and ran up the stairs. She bursts into his bedroom

"Sam, you have to drive me to" her sentence was cut short as lying on the bed as calm as ever was a girl she's never seen before.

"Hi" the girl said "I'm Rachel you must be Quiff" the brunette smiled reaching out to shake Quinn's hand and making it obvious that she was wearing nothing underneath the blanket, Quinn pulled away.

"Umm, its Quinn and I'm just looking for my brother Sam" Quinn mumbled blushing as she spoke.

"Oh well he's in the shower right now but I can leave a message" said Rachel with a huge smile and a perky attitude.

"Ummmm, just tell him I'm making my own way to cheerios" Quinn grumbled as she stomped out the door

"Nice meeting you, Quinn" Rachel smiled obviously not realising how embarrasing this was for Quinn.

"You too" she anwsered sarcastically. Quinn grabbed her bag and walked out the front door and down the road. Wondering how she's going to get to cheerios practice, Mckinley was an hour's walk and she had 10 minutes. Suddenly she heard a moterbike getting closer to her. She turned around to see her neighbour Puck, who was 2 years older than her.

"Sup Q" he grinned as he stopped his bike. Sam has always told her to steer clear of him or she'll get herself into trouble. She just kept walking. "Hey!" he yelled.

Quinn Just turned around.

"What?" she snapped.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" He laughed. She shivered at the image of that girl Rachel in Sam's bed. "You have no idea" She sighed.

"You want a ride?" he asked. Since Quinn had no other options she agreed. Its not like Sam has to find out. He helped her on to his bike and drove off full speed to Mckinley. Puck smiling at the fact that He had a hot chick on his bike while Quinn was hanging on to him for dear life. Finally after what felt like forever for Quinn they arrived at Mckinley.

"There ya go Q" he smirked.

"Thanks" she smiled as she ran off to practice.

"Call me!" he shouted.

"Maybe" she grinned.

After cheerleading

Quinn walked out of the locker rooms with her friends Brittany and Santana who were also on the cheerios.

"So" Santana smiles. "Heard you got a ride of that hot piece of man candy Puck today" she grinned.

"How do ya know?" Quinn blurted out quickly.

"I saw you!" she laughed. Quinn sighed with relief.

"Dont tell Sam" Quinn pleaded. "He hates moterbikes and Puck" she stated.

"Don't worry Q, we won't" smiled Santana and Brittany. "Speaking of Sam, do you think you could get me a date with him?" Santana asked looking past Quinn's head to see him leaning against his car waiting for Quinn. With his best friend Finn

"Santana, he's 18, that's 4 years older then us" Quinn laughed. Sam was the most popular boy in school. All the girls and a few of the guys wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him. Quinn couldn't really see why.

Yeah he was nice but really annoying sometimes.

"Quinn!" Sam called ftom his spot against the car with Finn. "We gotta go!" he shouted across to her.

"Bye girls " Quinn waved as walked over to the car and got in the back since Finn was sitting in the front. She sat there with her arms crossed, not looking at Sam.

"So Q, how was training?" Sam asked.

"Hi Finn I thought you were in California for that wedding you were going to" Quinn asked Finn completely ignoring Sam. "W got back yesterday" Fnn smiled realising what was going on.

"Q, I'm sorry, ok? I just f.." Sam was stopped by his little sister interupting him.

"Did you have a nice time, Finn?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it was great!" Finn answered, laughing. Sam tried to talk but was interupted again by Quinn.

"So what have you been doing today?" she asked trying to lose eyecontact with Sam who was glaring at her through the mirror.

"Well I needed to go and collect my dog from the vet and since my car is broken Sam said he'd take me" Finn said.

"Oh well, did Sam show up or was he to busy sleeping with a girl called Rachel?" Quinn said, her voice rising a little.

"Dude, I just broke up with her!" Finn shouted at Sam.

"Woah dude its been 3 months, calm down, and anyway, she said she still likes you and thanks Q!" Sam added glaring at her through the mirror. His sister, on the other hand, was smirking, she knew that that would annoy Sam.

"No problem" She sneered sitting back and relaxing a little. The rest of the car journey went by in silence, they dropped Finn home to his house, which was 5 doors down from them and when they got home. Quinn jumped out of the car and stormed up to her room. "Q, Im sorry I forgot" Sam yelled dropping his keys and wallet of the coffee table and ran up the stairs after her. He nearly caught her before she slammed the door in his face. "Open up Q or I'm coming in!" He shouted from outside the door.

"Go away Sam I don't want to talk to you!" Quinn yelled throwing a book at the door. "Stop acting like a kid and get out here" Sam said realising her door was locked.

"I'm not acting like a kid! Your the one sleeping with girls when you said you would take me to cheerleading practice!" she yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" he said "What else do you want me to do?"

"Ummmmm i don't know, maybe REMEMBER TO TAKE ME TO PRACTICE next time!" She shouted.

"I will I promise, now come out here" he said. He heard her sigh and walk over to the door and unlock it

"What?" She looked up at him. He was kind of smirking now. "What do you want" she asked trying to glare at him but that's hard when he has such a dopey smile on his still didn't say anything. She was about to turn around when he grabbed her pulling her into a tight bear hug, suffacating her as he did.

"Let go" She laughed as her squeezed even harder picking her up. Finally after about 3 minutes he put her down. "What was that for?" She grinned fixing her hair.

"Telling Finn I slept with Rachel" he laughed ruffling her newly fixed hair as he walked down the stairs.


	2. Life's what you make it

The Evans siblings

Chapter 2: Life's what you make it

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

A couple of weeks later, the New Directions were in the choir room, discussing possible songs for Sectionals.

Rachel was droaning on and on about how she deserved the solo like a broken record. Showing no signs of her mouth stopping, as usual, this really did Sam's head in, why did Rachel have to have the biggest mouth in the entire universe?

The chatter went on for another five minutes until Quinn let out a quiet sob, Sam immediately ran to her side, leaving a few confused friends.

"Q?" asked Sam as he moved a few strands of soft blonde hair out of his baby sister's eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Finn as he sat down next to his best friend and girlfriend just as Quinn looked up at her older brother and started talking.

"Sam, I miss mom" said Quinn as she buried her face into Sam's chest.

"Oh Quinn..." said Sam as he stroked Quinn's hair gently.

"I knew it had somethng to do with that!" said Rachel as Sam glared at her.

"No you didn't, Rachel" said Sam as he glared at the broadway obessed girl before looking back at his little sister.

"I just wish she..." Quinn cried into Sam's chest as Finn rubbed her back.

"Quinn, you know mom couldn't pull through, the breast cancer just got too much for her, she battled it for six years, after all" said Sam as he looked into Quinn's emerald green eyes.

"Sam's right, Q, six years is a long time, I mean, how much more can the human body take before it gives up?" asked Brittany as Sam stared at her.

"Where'd you learn that, Britt?" asked Sam as he stared at his cousin in surprise, who smiled back at him with pearly white teeth.

"Kitty told me!" said Brittany as Sam and Quinn burst into laughter.

"Good old Kitty!" said Sam as he and Quinn laughed. "Hey Quinn, do you remember when you were little? You were TOTALLY obessed with Disney's Hannah Montana!" said Sam, laughing as his sister swatted at him.

"To cheer Quinn up, I think we should sing a little Hannah Montana" said Will as Sam nodded in agreement as he got up and turned on the stereo that sat on top of the piano before starting to sing.

Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around

With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stayin' mad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on (everybody now)

At that moment, Sam pulled Quinn on to her feet and the two siblings started to dance to the music.

Why be sad, broken hearted?  
There's so much to do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Life is hard or  
It's a party  
The choice is up to you

With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stayin' sad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on

Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
'Cause life's...what you make it

Soon, everyone stood up and started to dance to the music, even Santana!

Things are looking up  
Any time you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll

Ow!  
Da da da do it now  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
OW!  
Alright  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
(let's make it rock)  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on (everybody now)  
Let's celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
'Cause life's...what you make it  
Life is what you make it

After the music stopped, Sam lifted Quinn into his arms and started to spin her around in the air, listening to her squeal with laughter in that angelic voice of her's.


	3. Kitty's first day

The Evans siblings

Chapter 3: Kitty's first day

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

"I can't wait to start at Mckinley, Brittany!" said Kitty as she and her twin sister got ready for school in their bedroom.

"I know, sis! It's gonna be fun having you in Glee club with Sam, Quinn and I!" said Brittany as she walked out of the bathroom with her hair fixed into a neat ponytail.

Just as Brittany walked out of the bathroom, their dad, John Pierce, walked passed his daughters' bedroom.

"Breakfast in five minutes, girls" said John as he walked passed the twins' room.

After they finished getting ready, Brittany and Kitty went downstairs to the kitchen to see their mom, Karen, making blueberry pancakes and their nine-year-old sister, Lesley, eying the food hungrily.

"Good morning girls!" Karen greeted her two eldest daughters cheerfully as she served the pancakes onto five plates.

"Morning mom!" Brittany and Kitty greeted their mother at the same time as they sat down at the table.

"What are you two doing at school today?" asked Lesley as she looked at her older sisters.

"I'm going to audition for Glee club and tomorrow I'll try out for the Cheerios" said Kitty as her mother placed the plates of pancakes in front of her and her sisters before she and her husband joined their children at the table.

After breakfast, Kitty saw Sam's car pull up in front of the house, she grabbed Brittany's hand and the two of them ran out of the house, Lesley following closely behind.

"Where to first, girls?" asked Sam as the three sisters buckled themselves into the seatbelts.

"William Mckinley Elementary School, Sam!" said Brittany as Sam started his car up and drove down the road and on to the main road before picking up the speed and driving towards the elementary school, why did the two schools have to be named after the failed president, anyway?

After arriving at her school, Lesley grabbed her backpack and quickly climbed out of the car.

"Bye!" Lesley called over her shoulder and joined her best friend, Annabelle and the other 4th graders in their class as they all ran towards the entrance.

"Off to our school now, Sam!" said Kitty as Sam started to drive towards William Mckinley High School.

"Today's going to be crazy, I just know it!" Quinn moaned as Sam parked the car in the student car park.

After third period, Kitty walked into the choir room with Brittany, Sam and Quinn, ready for her audition.

"Okay Kitty, what will you be singing for us today?" asked Will as Kitty smiled at him.

"Starships by Nicky Minaj" said Kitty as Sam pressed play on the stereo before sitting down between Quinn and Brittany.

Red one  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more,  
'Til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
(Oh oh, oh oh)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

After Kitty finished singing, Will welcomed her to the club and Sam, Quinn and Brittany were way beyond thrilled.

Kitty's first day at Mckinley had been a great success.


	4. Party!

The Evans siblings

Chapter 4: Party!

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

So Rachel's party turned out to be a bore at first, no surprise.

But then it started to get interesting and way too insane and crazy, Puck had managed to break into Rachel's dads' liquer cabinet and one thing lead to another and everyone joined in on a game of Spin The Bottle.

When the bottle pointed to Mercedes and Puck, the kiss lasted for at least five minutes.

When it was Rachel's turn to spin, she ended up kissing Blaine!

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" Kurt squealed after the kiss lasted a good few minutes.

Rachel pulled away quickly and stared at Blaine intently. "Your lips taste awsome..." she said as she stared at the curly headed warbler. "I think I just found a new duet partner!"

[Blaine]  
You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too

[Chorus]  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

[Lea Michele]  
I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

[Chorus]  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

[Repeat x3]  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

After the party, everyone went home to get some much needed sleep, well, after the vomiting was finished.


End file.
